Serina's Adventures
by Dino Marauder
Summary: She lived for taunting the Baron and rebelling. Serina has always enjoyed having the wild life and it's about to get wilder once Jak and Daxter join up with the Undeground.


All the vehicles were lined symmetrically at the starting point ready to take off into the deadly race. Civilians cheered in the stands for their team.

_"The race will begin. Ready, get set...Go!" _said the robotic female voice & the racers were off on their first lap.

In a few minutes out of the eight that started off in the race only four were left to complete the last lap. The two in the lead were neck and neck speeding towards the finish line. Many people cheered in the stands, others were on the edge of their seats awaiting the results of the race before their very eyes. Once they crossed the finish line many civilians cheered as others groaned in frustration sad that the team they bet on had lost miserably.

The rider had gotten off their vehicle & had taken off their helmet revealing their face. A smile that went from ear to ear decorated her face as she waved at the crowd.

_"The winner of todays race is Serina"_ said the female robotic voice through out the racing stadium. The girl bowed & laughed uncontrollably until her mechanic escorted her out.

* * *

Serina

* * *

"Serina! You should never do that! Never mock them!" said Keira working some kinks on the zoomer.

"Aw come on Keira nothing wrong in laughing is there?" I replied sitting on top of a table full of screw drivers & stuff I didn't know even existed.

"But you didn't have to bow sarcastically! What if the Baron was there?!"

"Calm your tits down Keira! I've been racing & taunting the Baron since I could walk!"

Keira sighed and walked over to a tool box. She walked behind a curtain where her new 'experiment' was & worked on it. "So what's new outside of the stadium Serina?"

"Nothing, barely getting any sleep anymore cause of some work,"

"Really? You should ask for a break or something,"

"Not gonna happen '_boss_' is a real stubborn guy," I growled. I looked at the clock on the far end of the room. "I have to go Keira thanks,"

"Okay,see ya later," she said waving me off.

I jumped off the table and walked towards the garage's open door and walked out into the corridors of the stadium. As I walked there were Krimzon guards patrolling the area. My eyes glued forward not paying attention to the people around me.

There was a purple and black zoomer parked outside the stadium. It was sitting there so innocently, so I took it. Items need to rebel as well too. I rode pass the slow drivers and slowed down when a hellcat came into view.

Reaching my destination, I hopped of my stolen zoomer and walked to a 'wall'. As I knocked three times the wall slid up opening to a room.

"You're late Serina," came a deep-toned voice from a guy leaning over a table.

"No, your clock is just slow," I replied walking near the bunk beds. As I walked more into the end of the room where the table with maps stood. I saw Torn leaning over the table examining the maps. From the corner of my eye I saw movement on the right side. I turned my head to see a tall blonde with an orange fur ball on his shoulder. "Damn," I mumbled looking the guy over biting my lower lip "Sexy,"

"Serina!" snapped Torn beside me.

"Yea?" I asked blinking remembering he was in the room.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Of course I did you said that I have a new mission,"

"Oh really?"

"Yup" I heard chuckling from the fur ball on the sexy beast.

"Serina, I haven't said a word to you," he sighed as he looked back down at his maps. I looked at him unfazed. So what?

"But you were going to say something about a new mission,"

"Yes, though I see you'd rather stare at Jak,"

"Actually, I would rather," I replied looking to the guy though he seemed unfazed by my reply.

"What about me toots?!" said the fur ball. "Names Daxter!"

I raised an eyebrow as Daxter jumped onto the table. I looked him over a bit, then smirked.

"With your attitude and your orange-ness you'd be one sexy person if you were human," I said as I scratched under his chin with my index finger.

"Down Serina. You can maul them some other time. Right now I need you to go down to the water slums & bring Fander in,"

"Why don't you just call his communicator?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

"The guy sleeps like a log he won't answer."

I nod and walk out after winking at the duo I just met. I made my way to the water slums where Fander lived. As I arrived I parked the zoomer near a pier close to his home. Walking towards his home I took out the key I was given and unlocked the door. Stepping inside I immediately see Fander passed out on the couch with a whiskey bottle in hand. I slip that out of his hand and take a swig of it. I feel it burn in my throat as it made its way into my stomach.

"Hey wake up." i said nudging the living corpse before me. When I saw he didn't move I gave up & sat on his stomach constantly taking swigs from his bottle trying to think of a way to wake him up. "Oh!"

I threw the bottle across the room & grabbed Fander by his under arms pulling him out of the house. Eventually getting him in the zoomer I drove back to HQ. As I parked the car & dragged Fander into the room Torn and the sexy duo stared at me in awe.

"What never seen a 16-year-old carry a drunken guy?" I asked placing Fander on a bunk.

"Why didn't you wake him up?"

"I tried, thought your voice can wake him, sexy," I replied seating myself on the edge of the bunk.

Torn sighed aggravated then attempted to wake the unconscious boy, "Fander! Ashelin's asking for you!" he said not even looking at the guy anymore.

"He didn't wake up Torn," Fander lay there sleeping like a baby now clutching a pillow.

"Do something dirty I need him awake damn it!" exclaimed Torn.

I eyed around the room trying to find something to wake him up with through, I looked down & found my guns strapped to my thighs. Pulling one out I aimed it right near his ear ready to pull the trigger. "U-urm Serina that isn't a good idea you cou-" stammered Daxter. Though I still pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

"Shit!" sat up Fander scared out of his skin. He looked around and saw moi holding a gun. "Fucker! You could have shot me dead!"

"Sorry babe!" I laughed teasing him.

"Now that you're up Fander I need you to go into the Baron's prison and break out a few men for me," said Torn.

"Alright," he said standing and rubbing his head as he walked out not protesting as usual.

"And you I have a mission for,"

"Me?" I asked.

"No him. Jak I need you to deliver a package to k-"

I spaced out not my mission why bother listening right? My stare though lingered on the blonde before me. _Mar, please give me self control I beg you. _

"Serina!"

"Huh?" I say looking at Torn.

"You're going with them,"

"Urm okay"

Jak aka the sexy beast walked past me with Daxter on his shoulder. I walked right behind them & got into my zoomer. I drove right behind them as they headed to Mar knows where. As they sped up I did too. Then we crossed one of the City check points, as we did so the alarms went off and Jak drove even faster. KGs came out of no where shooting at them. I pulled my gun out and shot any KG I could while still piloting my zoomer.

"Jak! They're after us!" I heard Daxter shout.

"Don't worry! I got your backs!" I exclaimed to him shooting away zoomers, KGs, or hellcats. He looked back at me and smiled unsure. I rolled my eyes & laughed, boys. I turned around as I felt a blast go onto my zoomer. Slowly I narrowed my eyes in anger as they shot my ride. "Son of a-" I didn't finish my insult as I just blasted at the red suited morons behind me angered at tem.

"Watch out!" squealed a high-pitched voice in front, quickly I turned and saw Jak switch hover zones to avoid a road block in the upper zone. Though, it seemed to late for me.

* * *

Jak

* * *

A soon as I switch hover zones right after Torn warned me and Daxter blew my ear drum I heard an explosion from behind. "Jak! Serina crashed with the road block!" exclaimed Daxter frantically as KGs continued to shoot not bothering whether some of their men had just been killed or not.

"Sorry Dax. Nothing I can do unless you want us to die."

"She could be the one dead!" he screamed shaking my one shoulder he stood on. I decided not to reply and kept heading to the Hip Hog where I was supposed to turn in his I parked the zoomer quickly I un-attatch the box on the back and ran into the saloon with Daxter still bickering on about the girl we had just met. "We have to go help her who knows if she's okay or not!"

"Daxter quiet we're here on business." he became quiet as a mouse and back to his regular self once we entered the building.

"Let me handle this Jak. Watch my finesse and style." he announced jumping off my shoulder. I looked to him with all the serious features my face had to offer.

"Don't forget to ask about-"

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic. Hey, big guy!" he said walking between a man holding a gun's legs. He gapped at the large man in a floating device that stood was behind the armored man. "You Krew? Well, we shook the heat and your package is in primo condition." he answered pointing at the huge ball of lard floating in mid-air.

"That's good. 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives," he answered floating closer to me as I my narrowed eyes bore into his own annoyed with the small talk. "mmmm. And of course I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh heh. The underground will take anyone with a pulse these days" he continued floating around as I followed keeping eye contact with him. Daxter jumped back onto my shoulder just staring at the guy babble on. "And what do we have here the Underground's mascot of the month?" he asked betting his large, fat, greasy hand over Daxter face. Dax stuck his tongue out disgusted that he had patted him. "Oooo soft... Sig. This fur will go well with my silk suits ey?"

Daxter opened his mouth to answer even though he looked a bit timid though, was cut short as we heard the door open and gunshots stared to come into the saloon. Quickly I ducked and pulled Daxter closer to the ground as I tried to see who was at the door. Soon, the door slammed closed. "Whew! That's my work out for the day," I stood to see Serina wipe sweat from her brow as she plopped into the closest booth and set the gun she had in hand onto the table before her. "You won't believe it out there! Right after the explosion blew me away into the air and you guys went on they tackled me like hungry savages!" she exclaimed raising her arms in the air exasperated. "Then the heavy armor didn't help getting them off! The fight they put up was like a war!" she flinched when she brought down her arms. "Oh, ow. I think that's gonna leave a scar. Thanks for coming to save me" she announced, muttering her last sentence sarcastically as she poked at her opened wound.

I faced palmed while shaking my head a bit, ignoring her as Daxter walked over to her worried once again. "We did you a favor. Now it's your turn! Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

"Questions like that can get a person killed 'ey!"

* * *

Serina

* * *

I poked at the blood seeping out of my wound as Jak and the fat ass in a floating craft, Krew, seemed to grow quite fond of each other. (Please sarcasm)

"Hey,Serina! You okay? I wanted to go back for you but we could have been killed and we needed to get the package to-" yelled Daxter frantically trying to explain.

A smile graced my lips at his worry, we had just met and well, I was just a perv while he was nice. "Daxter, calm down an explosion that small could never take me out. Besides, I needed a bit of action today."

"But-"

My finger landed on his lips shushing him. "Quiet little ottsel." I laughed while getting up. I looked to Jak as Krew was speaking about the gun course. A sadistic smile then crossed upon Jak's face as he stared at the gun. "Hm, That's hot," I chuckled leaning on the booth's counter with Daxter sitting on the counter top next to me.

"You got the hot's for Jak huh, toots?" he asked nudging me a bit as he leaned back on his arms.

"Obvious?" I laughed. I saw him open his mouth to say something though I soon cut him off. "Rhetorical question babe." I smiled down at him. I looked up to spot Jak walking over to us with the gun now strapped to his back.

"Let's go." he said in his rough attractive tone of voice. Do I swoon much or what? I sighed as I tagged along next to him on the side Daxter stood. "Um, Sorry for leaving you behind." he said unsure of himself as he looked to the side eyeing the water.

"It's cool." I answered "Just don't do it again." I continued though this time in a darker voice signifying my anger. "Kidding kid" I laughed as I took a left turn heading towards the fountain that held the Baron's ugly structure.

"Where to Serina?!" called out Daxter. As Jak stopped to watch me.

"Hm? Well, I'm not gonna stick around you two forever. I mean sexy people like yourself don't need a fan girl like me following you all over the place. See ya' when I do." I replied winking afterwards.

"Hold up, Torn sent us on this mission together. You ca-"

"Exactly," I clicked my tongue. "We're done with Torn's mission besides," I answered once again as I waved off continuing to walk my path.


End file.
